


playing with the big boys

by fictionalcandie



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here Joss was, thinking <em>Hemsworth and Hiddleston</em> were gonna be the problem children. Jeeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing with the big boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just unrepentant silliness. (so apparently it _is_ possible to watch Avengers trailers and TV spots too much. who knew? XD)

Steve squares off in front of Tony, looms accusingly down at him, and says, "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away," tiny pause for the flick of the eyes up and down, "what are you?"

Tony meets his eyes, all cocksure defiance, and,

"Naked," says Robert.

Steve's expression cracks as Chris slips and lets his eyes widen. "What?" he blurts.

"Cut!" calls Joss.

—

Steve squares off in front of Tony, looms accusingly down at him, and says, "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away," tiny pause for the flick of the eyes up and down, "what are you?"

Tony meets his eyes, all cocksure defiance, and,

"Your boyfriend," says Robert.

This time Steve dies a quick death, goes up in the blaze of Chris's sudden, awkward blush. "Oh."

Robert smirks, as—

" _Cut_ ," Joss yells.

—

Steve squares off in front of Tony, looms accusingly down at him, and says, "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away," and the pause for the flick of the eyes up and down. Maybe it's a little too long, maybe his gaze drags a bit. "What are you?"

Tony meets his eyes, all cocksure defiance, and,

"Your genius billionaire playboy philanthropist boyfriend," says Robert.

Chris starts grinning, helpless and huge, and his shoulders shudder like he's holding back a laugh, but his voice is steady as Steve says, "Oh, really?"

"Also, naked," Robert adds, smugly.

"Oh for— CUT."


End file.
